legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Navy
The '''Imperial Navy '''is an Empire in Lego Battles that is set around the general 1700's - 1800's time period. Led by Governor Broadside, although usually ordered around by the Royal Decree, the Imperial Navy is the archenemy of the Brickbeard's Pirates. While in some universes the Imperial Navy has been vanquished, it can be assumed that the Imperial Navy is the triumphant side of the war. Origins The Imperial Navy's origins, like many other empires, is vague and left up to the Player's imagination. However, Governor Broadside had been Governor before the war began, and he still must've been uncle to Camilla. Biography The biography is identical to that of it's governor, Governor Broadside. Act 1 After Broadside discovered that the Pirates, led by the mighty Captain Brickbeard had caused mischief throughout the Empire, as pirates do, he was ordered by the Royal Decree to lead the hunt for Brickbeard. The first portion of the plan devised by Broadside and his forces was to pay off a defective Oarsman to describe his Captain's (and his comrade's) whereabouts. After the successful deal, Broadside was commanded to defend a series of settlements under attack by Brickbeard's crew, succeeding and warding them off temporarily. Next, Broadside then elaborately placed explosives along secret traveling routes often taken by the pirates. Whatever happened to the explosives is unknown, but it could have steered away any incoming pirate ships or destroyed the oblivious ones. The Imperial King informed Broadside that an allied cargo ship had recently suffered severe damage from a raid, and therefore dropped it's precious cargo to make the boat swifter escape the raider's grasp. Learning of the attack, Broadside sent a handful of ships to retrieve the cargo before Brickbeard's crew could swipe it up, and the treasure was secured. Act 2 Broadside's men had befriended a tribe of Ninjas that pleaded for Broadside to bring their Master out of captivity from the Islanders. Governor Broadside, seeing the opportunity to gain aid from the Ninja Tribe, built an outpost near the Islander's hideout, and hunt for clues to the Ninja Master's whereabouts. After destroying the Islander hideout and recovering the Ninja Master, the Ninjas disappear for the remainder of the story. Hearing news that Brickbeard's crew was attacking a shipping lane of allied cargo ships, Broadside sent ships to aid in the safety of their voyage, destroying Brickbeard's incoming fleet. After hearing that some pirates were hiding in once abandoned outposts, Broadside defended and rebuilt them, ridding the buildings of Brickbeard's crew. The Navy caught wind of the Islander's ability to summon mighty Tiki Golems, and worried, Broadside followed his troopers to the main Island that the tribe inhabited, and destroyed the majority of the Islanders. The Broadside discovered that several mutinied members of Brickbeard's crew knew valuable information of the Pirates' location, and that they were isolated from contact to each other. Broadside jumped at the offer and rounded them up via Transport Ships and gathered information from them with the payment of a few gold coins. Act 3 In the midst of what was seemingly an uneventful day, a clan of monkeys wrecked havoc after being set free in one of Broadside's strongholds by Brickbeard. Broadside quickly solved the matter by destroying the surrounding Pirate outposts and caging the rabid monkeys. Fortunately, news broke that Brickbeard was retreating beyond Imperial waters onto a cluster of small islands. Broadside traveled to the cluster and conquered the first hideout easily, constructing watch towers to keep Brickbeard's forces away. With Brickbeard and the remaining crew cornered, he constructed a massive stronghold secretly in Royal territory in desperate efforts to even the score. Broadside, however, ordered a team of men to destroy Brickbeard's last stronghold besides the cove itself, which ended successfully. Preparing the final push into Pirate Cove, Broadside began to restock low metals by building several mines. Amassing a colony of troopers, Broadside trudged through the Islander's last island, tearing through it and charging for Pirate's Cove. The battle was rough, and left both sides suffering losses. Eventually, however, Brickbeard was overwhelmed and buried with one of his Oarsmen into the sand, leaving them to the mercy of a small crab crawling along the beach. Allies The Imperial Navy is currently in alliance with the Ninja Tribe, a group of Ninjas that aid the Navy only when they are at their last stand, in which case makes them pretty needless in the Imperial Navy story. Depending on whether Brickbeard wins or not, the Ninjas are wiped out and hence not in alliance with the Imperial Navy anymore. Units The Imperial Navy hired troopers during the war against Brickbeard, all of which (excluding special units) were of human race. The units were the following: The Imperial Swordsman served as their cheapest fighting unit, who are weak as individuals by relatively quick to hire and dispensable, making them useful as cannon fodder or support for larger and more expensive units. The Rifleman served as a middle-ground for the basic units, who is powerful from afar but vulnerable in melee combat. More expensive than the Imperial Swordsman. Only ranged unit to use a real-world firearm. The Cavalry served as an expensive basic unit, who is strong and fast on it's steed, but still not nearly as cheap as the other basic units. The Clipper served as an inexpensive ship that was considerably weaker than the other two more expensive options. The Battleship served as a well-rounded ship that was not too terribly expensive nor cheap. The Flagship served as a strong, powerful ship, although very expensive. Closest equivalent to the Imperial Navy's heroes. The Imperial Governor, as well as other extremely powerful heroes, joined the fight as well. Governor Broadside serves as the primary Hero, and is powerful, durable, but slow. Camilla serves as the secondary Hero, faster than Broadside but weaker and more fragile. Conquistador serves as the Special hero, and is weaker in every way than the other Heroes besides in speed. Trivia * Governor Broadside is one of the only heroes not to truly lead his own Empire, the other being Biff and Gemma. * The Imperial King is the only Leader of an Empire not seen in the game.